


Webcomic : Just one touch away page 3

by Draw_me_something



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Freeform, Webcomic : Just one touch away, jim moriarty/john watson - Freeform, johniarty, soulmate, w - Freeform, webcomic, webcomics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draw_me_something/pseuds/Draw_me_something
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were four facts about soulmates that everyone knew. The first was that every living soul had a soulmate somewhere in the world. The second was that in order to identify one’s soulmate, one had to make skin-to-skin contact with that person. The third fact was that soulmates, once they find each other, generally could not bear to be separated. And the fourth and final fact that everyone knew was the fact that most people never found their soulmates.</p><p>All John Watson knew was that Sherlock Holmes was not his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Webcomic : Just one touch away page 3

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just One Touch Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585156) by [Lunavere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunavere/pseuds/Lunavere). 




End file.
